


有些话(Some Words)

by Lazurites



Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些话人们总是不厌其烦地说上很多遍，仔细想想其实根本不是那么一回事吧。</p><p>用词有苏属性。很短，只是一个片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	有些话(Some Words)

　　Ned不记得他在哪看到过这句话：  
  
　　「连死的勇气都有了，还有什么关于活着是面对不了的？」  
  
　　没有Felix。  
  
　　没有Felix地活着。  
  
　　Ned坐在耶鲁大学举办的首届同志周舞会变幻的灯光中，那些男男女女，优秀的年轻人们在舒缓的情歌中与他们的爱人抱在一起。Ned在他们这个年纪也会去舞会，只是为了把自己装作是一个正常人。  
  
　　当那个女孩——Malenie, Judy, Sandra... 靠在他肩头时，他会闭上眼睛，幻想自己终有一日可以抱着他一生的挚爱像这样安全、没有恐惧、没有羞耻地，只是跳舞。  
  
　　于是Felix出现了，他的蓝眼睛天使，笑起来有花开的味道。  
  
　　“你再找一种新方法去战斗。”  
  
　　Felix躺在床上对他说。他笑着，就算面颊凹陷，蓝眼睛蒙上不祥的灰白，仍然是Ned的专属天使。  
  
　　现在看来，给自己的手枪一个口活倒是一件相当容易的事了。  
  
　　去活着，去继续战斗，才是困难的事。  
  
　　Ned抬头，那些孩子们靠在他们舞伴的身上，曾经Felix和他也像这样跳过舞。  
  
　　他们所有人，想要的不过是有个相爱的人，剩下的一辈子生活在一起。  
  
　　多简单的愿望啊。  
  
　　Ned擦擦眼角。他不能停下，there is a war our there, and his loved one told him to fight.  
  
  
　　　　　＝END＝

**Author's Note:**

> 　　已关门，不收快递。其实这个片段我看完电影就出现了，甚至比我另一篇纳菲文《只有你我》还早，当时觉得很虐，所以就只写了《只有你我》。现在才写出来是因为翻到自己当时写的梗概，觉得虽然虐，但还是很喜欢这个片段，所以想要放出来。不说了我自己都被虐到了，这几天争取搞篇甜的纳菲。


End file.
